


My Center of Gravity

by Yorkshire_Pudding



Series: Embry/Bella [1]
Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Depressed Bella, F/M, Injured Bella, New Moon AU, Past Bella/Edward - Freeform, Scarred Bella, accidental injuries, hurt Bella, imprint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:46:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25755313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yorkshire_Pudding/pseuds/Yorkshire_Pudding
Summary: When Bella confronts Sam and his pack for telling Jacob that he can't speak to her any more, things don't exactly go as planned.
Relationships: Embry Call/Bella Swan
Series: Embry/Bella [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868365
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85





	My Center of Gravity

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason I've really been getting into Twilight during the 'Twilight Renaissance' or whatever it's called, and I wrote this in the space of like an hour, so it's not good, but it's kind of what I've been thinking about recently, although it didn't necessarily have to do with Embry.
> 
> If we were to forget about Jacob and Edward, and just think about the lives the two offered, whether it is growing old with a wolf, or becoming a vampire with Edward, which would work better.
> 
> Review and leave kudos if you think this is okay.

Bella sighed.

First Edward had left her, and then… then suddenly Jacob was gone. 

He wouldn’t answer her calls, and although Billy had told Charlie that he had mono, Bella knew differently. Jacob was avoiding her. She had driven briefly into La Push, and she had seen him with Sam and his crew, she had seen him cliff diving with Sam Uley and his crew, a crew that, until recently, Jacob had despised, especially once Embry had been dragged into their lifestyle, a lifestyle Jacob had not understood. Until recently at least, it seemed. 

“Bells?” Charlie called as he carefully put his gun away in a safe he had acquired in the living room.

Prior to the Cullen’s leaving, Charlie had felt comfortable leaving his gun out of the safe, but with the depression Bella had suffered, he had bought a safe. She had never claimed to be suicidal, but he didn’t want to risk it, he didn’t want his little girl hurt.

“In my room Dad.”

Charlie made his way upstairs, and sighed sadly as he saw Bella sitting on her bed, The Merchant of Venice in her lap.

“No news from Jacob yet?”

“Not yet.”

Charlie sighed.

He had known Jacob for years, he had trusted him to be good to his daughter after everything that had happened, after everything with Edward Cullen, and now it seemed as if the boy was acting the same way.

“He’ll hopefully be up and about soon.” 

“Hopefully.”

Charlie smiled at his daughter, quickly letting her know that he was going to order something for tea, before he slipped out of the room.

Bella sighed. 

She had heard from Jacob though, but she hadn’t wanted to tell Charlie. Jacob had rang, and briefly told her that Sam Uley said they could no longer be friends, and Bella didn’t want her Dad to know how much it had broken her heart.

She felt almost as bad as she had when Edward had left.

Jacob had been her best friend, and now it was as if he had never existed, they could have no contact.

…..

The evening passed quickly, and at around ten Charlie had bid her goodnight and gone to bed, claiming he had to be up early in the morning for a shift. They were still trying to hunt whatever was killing people in the woods.

At half eleven, Bella finally fully settled into bed, her routine done, and began to fall asleep.

….

She woke to a crash, and the feeling of being watched.

It was a feeling she hadn’t felt since Edward, and it confused her. 

“Bella.” A voice whispered from the darkness to her left.

A voice she recognised.

“Jake?”

She leant over to turn on the lamp beside her table, and stared in shock at him. He looked different with his hair chopped off. She hadn’t managed to see it completely when she saw him that day on the cliff edges, but up close, it was drastic.

“Bella, I had to come and see you.”

“Why? You told me you couldn’t anymore, not after Sam Uley.”

“You don’t understand Bells, it’s not like that, I wish I could tell you… I wish…”

“Why can’t you tell me? I don’t understand Jake, I thought we were friends.”

Jacob sat down lightly on the edge of her bed.

“I- we are friends Bella, you’re my best friend, you know that, but...-”

“I don’t understand then Jacob. I don’t understand. What did I do wrong?”

“Nothing, you did nothing, I can promise you that.”

“Then what?”

“I can’t tell you Bells. It’s not my secret to tell, but- but you know.”

“I know?”

“I’ve told you before, that first day in La Push, on the beach.”

“I-”

“Bella, I beg of you, please remember, okay?”

“I-”

“Bella, if you remember, then you’ll understand. You’ll understand why we can’t… why I can’t see you anymore.”

“But-”

“Please Bella, please remember.” He said softly, ruffling her hair slightly before leaping out of the window.

….

That night, Bella remembered.

She remembered that first day on the beach, walking with Jacob, talking about everything, how the Cullen’s were the cold ones and weren’t able to cross the reservation line.

The Quileutes were descended from wolves.

So what did that mean for Jacob? Was he a wolf? Or a shapeshifter that turned into a wolf at least? Why did that mean that they couldn’t be friends anymore, what did that change?

She needed to speak to Jacob, she needed to find out.

….

As early as she thought it was decent, Bella hopped into her chevy truck, and immediately made her way down to the Quileutes reservation.

She knew Jacob could sleep like a log, but she hoped he would be awake, or at least Billy would. If Billy was awake, she could wake Jake, this was important to her, and she hoped it was important for him too.

Finally she arrived, and she took a moment to compose herself, to think of what she wanted to say. She had an idea, but she didn’t want to cry, she didn’t want to lose composure. She wanted Jacob to know that they could still be friends. The fact he was apparently a wolf now, didn’t bother her. She wanted to be friends still, she didn’t want to be alone.

As she reached the house, Bella carefully knocked on the door, and a minute later, the wheelchair bound Billy Black answered the door.

“Bella.” He said, his tone slightly angry.

“Billy, please I need to see him.”

“He isn’t here.”

She knew he was lying, and she barged past him, although she immediately felt bad about it. It wasn’t Billy’s fault. If anyone, she blamed Sam Uley.

Bella swung the door open to Jacob’s room, but was quick to notice the sleeping form of her friend, and by the peaceful look on his face, she couldn’t disturb him. She couldn’t bring him out of the sleep it looked as if he clearly needed.

She was about to turn to Billy, to apologise, to say something, anything, to try and explain herself, when out of the corner of her eye, she saw them.

Sam Uley and his group? Pack? Was that the right word?

“Bella.” Billy hissed from behind her, but she took no heed in his warning. She needed answers.

She quickly moved out of the back door, furious. She stormed towards the men, all bigger than she was, but she didn’t let it bother her. She didn’t want to lose another friend.

“What did you do to him?!” She screamed in their faces as she moved closer.

“Bella, go home.” Sam Uley commanded.

Bella could tell there was some clear authority by his tone, but she didn’t care. 

“He didn’t want to be like you!”

“Bella.” Sam warned again.

Bella didn’t care.

One of the wolves beside Sam seemed to be shaking in anger, and it seemed as if the boy next to him, someone named Jared if Bella remembered correctly was attempting to calm him down, but it didn’t seem to be working.

“It’s your fault if anyone’s you stupid leech lover!” The boy who was shaking screamed.

Bella turned, and slapped him across the face immediately, and felt pain ricochet through her arm.

“Paul.” Sam warned, but it seemed too late.

Sam hadn’t had changed to move, no one had, especially not Bella, as Paul immediately transformed into a giant wolf, and slashed his claws across her face, missing her eye by barely a centimeter. 

“PAUL!” Sam yelled.

The yell seemed to have woken Jake, who flung himself out of the door merely a moment later. Paul turned on his heel, and immediately ran, and Jake transformed too, running after the man.

Bella was curled on the floor in pain. 

She didn’t want to cry in front of the large men in front of her, but she was sure her face was bleeding profusely and there was a chance it could get infected if she wasn’t careful.

“Embry, Jared, take her to Emily’s, quick.”

Bella looked up slightly, uncovering her eyes as Embry leant down to pick her up.

As he bent down, their eyes met, and Bella felt a rush.

She wasn’t sure how to describe what she felt, but it was more, more than she had ever known, more powerful than the love she had ever felt for Edward. It was love, although she wasn't sure how, she barely knew the boy. She was just Jacob’s friend, and although she had liked him when they had spoken before, it didn’t seem possible that she loved him.

How was it possible?

Why did it feel as if this boy, man, looking at her, was everything she could ever need, everything she could ever want, and everything in between?

Why had Bella suddenly forgotten her pain? 

“Sam.” Embry mumbled, causing the older man to look at him.

“What?”

“Imprint. I just-”

“You imprinted on Bella?” He asked, pausing and looking between the two.

Embry hadn’t taken his eyes off Bella, and she hadn’t stopped looking at him either. Bella knew that as long as she looked at Embry, the pain would be gone.

“Yeah.” Embry finally muttered.

“Take her to Emily’s, I’ll be there with Jacob and Paul soon, okay?”

Jared nodded for Embry, and quickly grabbed his friend, his pack brother, and forced him to walk.

Bella had buried her face into Embry’s firm chest, and she was shaking, although Jared had a feeling from the look of her, that she hadn’t noticed that. She was likely in shock from the pain and then the shock of finding out Embry was her imprint within a matter of seconds.

It only took five minutes in Bella’s truck, which Jared drove, to reach Emily’s house.

“EMILY!” Jared yelled, as he ran towards the house.

Embry had carefully picked his mate out of the car, and was making his way slowly, trying not to jostle Bella as they moved towards the house.

“Jared? What’s going on?”

“Bella got hurt.”

Emily immediately opened the door for them, and motioned for Embry to quickly place Bella on the couch.

Emily gasped as Embry placed her on the couch, and she saw the scars on Bella’s face, scars so similar to her own.

“What happened?”

“Paul shifted by accident when he was angry at her-” Jared began.

“Okay.” Emily said, cutting him off.

She immediately rushed off to the kitchen to find a first aid kit, but not before she had time to notice how closely Embry was watching the shivering girl on the couch.

It only took her a moment to get her first aid kit, and she immediately began cleaning the cuts, trying to reassure Bella as she hissed out in pain.

“We’re lucky, Paul was extremely close to her eye.”

“Yeah.” Embry said, absentmindedly as he looked at Bella.

He barely seemed to be noticing what Emily was saying.

“Embry, what’s going on?”

“I imprinted… on Bella.”

“Ah.”

Emily immediately knew this might not end well, at least with Jacob, but it was the wolf’s most absolute law. No one could try and take Bella from Embry, not now.

“What-what’s an imprint?” Bella asked shakily, speaking for the first time since Jacob’s backyard.

“An imprint, for a wolf, is finding the other half of their soul.” Embry explained to her.

Embry wanted to touch her, but he wasn’t going to. Not without her permission.

“So… like a soulmate?” She asked.

“Kind of. It doesn’t need to be romantic, it can be familial, like a brother, or a best friend, or…” Jared explained.

He had imprinted on a lovely girl called Kim, so he knew exactly what was happening. Emily also knew, she was the imprint of Sam.

“I-I don’t know what to say.” Bella asked, looking up at Embry nervously.

“You don’t need to say anything Bella, not yet. We have time, you can think about it, I’ll wait for as long as you need.” Embry said.

Bella smiled up at him, although she felt as if she already knew what she wanted to say. She was in pain though, and she didn’t want to launch herself into anything, not without thinking about it clearly.

“Thanks Embry.”

He smiled at her.

Emily listened in silence, carefully cleaning the cut on Bella’s face. She didn’t think they were deep enough for stitches, but she too, would definitely hold the scars on her face for the rest of her life. Emily also wanted to talk to Bella, explain the imprint and how it would react and work, girl to girl, it would be easier.

The group sat in silence for a few minutes before Sam came through the door.

“Emily.” He whispered, love evident in his tone as he stared at his fiancee. 

“Sam.”

The other three in the house looked away as the two kissed deeply for a moment, before Sam pulled away. He looked unwilling to pull away, but he knew what he had to do.

“Bella, how are you?”

“Fine.” She said automatically. 

“Bella.” Embry whispered.

Bella turned to look at him, and then look back at Sam.

“It hurts.” She finally muttered.

“Yes, I imagined it would. Now, what do you plan on telling your Dad?”

Sam didn’t want it to sound as if he was going to force her to not tell her Dad, although he was slightly worried for Paul. He had been trying for quite a while to get him to contain his temper, but they still had a fair way to go.

“Well, I’m hardly going to tell him that Paul turned into a giant werewolf and scratched me… I’ll come up with an excuse.”

Sam surveyed her for a second.

“Okay. Did Embry explain about the imprint?” He asked slowly.

“Yeah, kind of.”

“I need to speak to Embry and Jared outside, if that is okay?”

“Sure.”

“Great, now, why don’t you talk to Emily, she’s my imprint, she can answer any questions you have.”

“Thank you.”

“Now, Embry, Jared… follow me.” Sam commanded.

Embry knew this was going to be difficult. They’d have to try and find a way to deal with Paul’s anger, if Sam hadn’t already calmed him, but also Jacob’s anger.

Embry had been one of Jake’s best friends for years, but now he was worried he was about to lose that. 

All the wolves knew that Jake had a thing for Bella, and Embry had never asked to imprint on Bella, he hoped Jake would understand that. He hoped Jake would understand more than anything.

….

Emily finished cleaning Bella’s wounds, and carefully placed some gauze over it, taping it carefully in place.

“Emily?”

“Yes Bella?”

“Erm… about Embry and this imprint.”

“Yes?”

“I’m just… curious about how this works, what does it all mean?”

“Well, there’s no certainty behind it, we just know it happens, although we originally thought it was rare. Basically we have no idea why certain people imprint on each other, but it isn’t necessarily a romantic thing, you know?”

Bella watched Emily carefully.

“Yeah. I’m not going to reject Embry, but if I did- what would happen?”

Emily was silent for a moment.

“It’s difficult. I tried to reject Sam at first because he had been dating Leah at one point, but now… well it causes a lot of pain, for both parties unfortunately, if an imprint is rejected. It is possible however.”

Bella thought for a moment.

“I’ll be extremely careful, but I wouldn’t reject Embry. I’m not sure if it will be romantic at the moment, you know, but…”

“What I’d recommend Bella, is to start with friendship. It will be an extremely intense friendship from the start, but…”

“But it’s a good way to work it out?”

“Yes.”

“Okay. What do you think I should tell my Dad about my scar?”

Emily was silent, but Bella could see she was in thought.

“Well, maybe blame the animals in the woods, isn’t your Dad trying to hunt something currently?”

“Yeah, I could just say that, but…”

“I’m sure we can think of a good reason for you being in the woods, don’t worry.”

“Thanks Emily.”

….

That night, after exchanging phone numbers with Embry, Sam and Emily, the latter two at their request, Bella made her way home.

Billy had rang Charlie ahead of time to warn him that Bella had been injured, although he had been careful to say it was not too long ago, and she had been cleaned up, and was being driven home by a friend of Jacob’s, and the guy that was apparently Bella’s soulmate, not that Charlie knew that.

“Goodnight Embry.” Bella whispered as he left her carefully at the door.

He smiled, giving her a brief hug, after checking it was okay with her of course, and then rushing back into the forest.

“Bella?” Charlie called as she walked through the door.

“Dad?”

“Bella.”

Her Dad immediately rushed to her, and gasped as he saw the large gauze over her face.

“Come sit down Bells, I want to check it.”

“Okay, but it’s not as bad as it looks, okay?”

Her Dad didn’t seem to accept that, instead he led her over to the couch so he could check on the scratches.

“When Billy called I bought more gauze and tape, so we can replace the dressing until it’s fully sorted, okay?”

“Thanks Dad.”

“Please Bells, promise me not to go back into the woods again, okay?”

“I promise.”

“Thank you.”

Her Dad was horrified at the cuts, and Bella couldn’t really blame him.

Emily had replaced the gauze once already before she had left, and she had caught sight of herself in the mirror, and she had been horrified at the scars.

She hadn’t actually seen Paul that afternoon, he had been horrified and ashamed at what he had done, and had apparently returned to his own home to hide.

….

Finally, after two hours of fussing from her Dad, Bella had finally been able to head to bed, pretending that she was tired.

She sat reading for a while, before she heard Charlie head to bed, and then she knew what she had to do.

She quickly grabbed some paper, and made a list.

The entire time Edward had been gone, she had lived a lie, lived in hope that he would return, but now… now she hoped he didn’t. She didn’t want to, the idea of the complications that would arise from it was… horrifying.

Bella knew she couldn’t wait for Edward. She had tried for months to wait, but now… now she needed to give up. Edward was never coming back. 

Plus, it seemed as if fate or whatever had chosen it, had found her perfect match in Embry Call. 

Bella knew that living with Embry, being his life partner, or whatever it would be, wouldn’t be bad. Embry definitely wasn’t bad looking, and she would always have a friend to rely on. Plus she wouldn’t have to leave Charlie or Renee.

Originally, Bella had been desperate to be changed, to be immoral with Edward, but now it seemed like a childish dream.

How could she leave her parents? Leave her other friends?

She couldn’t change herself and run away for a boy. That would never work and was selfish.

Embry and the wolves had seemed extremely accepting of her, not trying to change anything about her as Edward had sometimes tried to do. Plus, with the horrifying scars on her face… well… she wasn’t sure what that would have meant for him if he had come back.

Plus, did she really want to move every seven years, did she want to continue living high school forever?

It was ridiculous. 

Why had that been something to consider?

Her choice was clear, even if Edward did come back, he wouldn’t be her choice.

She would choose Embry, even if they took it slow to begin with.

….

Embry had been overjoyed when Bella had confirmed they could try for a relationship.

For the first few weeks, Bella had tried to restrain herself, not wanting to jump into deep immediately as she had done with Edward.

She hadn’t needed to be worried however.

Embry was a perfect gentleman and was completely happy to go at whatever pace she wanted.

It was also a massive plus that she could cuddle Embry and not have to worry that he might snap and kill her. He was also much warmer and more comfortable than Edward. He was soft, and less like cuddling up to a piece of granite.

During the weeks, when Embry had to leave and run and keep an eye out, Bella often stayed with Emily, and they were sometimes joined by Kim, Jared’s imprint, when she wasn’t busy. 

While there, Emily had explained that the wolves had been the ones to kill Laurent when he had tried to kill her in the woods. She had also explained that there was a redheaded woman vampire trying to constantly break through.

Embry had been nervous when she explained that Victoria was after her, but he had promised to keep her safe, and all the other wolves had promised to help, including Paul who kept spending all of his time whenever Bella was around, trying to make it up to her, although she had long forgiven him.

Overall, despite the threat that Victoria posed, Bella was happier than she had ever been.

….

Having recently spent a lot of time in La Push, Bella had begun to appreciate even more how beautiful Forks and La Push were.

Embry, when he had called her the previous night, had told her that the wolves had chased Victoria over the canadian border, so all the wolves had been extremely tired and had passed out, meaning Bella was alone.

She would be meeting Embry, to watch a movie at his house, at one, but it was a lovely morning, and she had wanted to do some reading, so she decided to sit on the cliffs in La Push and appreciate the beauty and enjoy the fresh air as she read.

It was about twenty minutes before she was meant to meet Embry when it happened.

Bella stood, hastily shoving her books back into her bag, ready to leave, when she had spotted her.

Victoria was running towards her, her eyes crazed, desperate. 

“Bella!” She hissed.

Bella could hear the wolves running through the trees behind, but she knew they weren’t going to reach her in time. 

Bella, without thinking, dropped her bag, and leapt off the cliff.

Victoria’s shock bought the wolves just enough time, and they successfully managed to grab Victoria, and Sam, Jared and Paul managed to use it as an excuse to tear the red head apart. 

Embry and Jacob didn’t waste any time, they immediately launched themselves into the water, desperate to save Bella, which thankfully they did.

….

Bella had been extremely lucky, and the quick work of Jacob and Embry had saved her.

She had rested a while, at Embry’s insistence at Jacob’s, where the entire pack eventually joined, plus Emily, and watched two films together.

Eventually, Embry drove her home, when he noticed how she was beginning to doze off against his shoulder.

“There’s a vampire here.” Embry muttered immediately as they reached the house.

Bella immediately flinched as she looked off to the side and noticed it was Carlisle’s car in the drive.

She thought she had been done with them.

“Bells, baby, what do you want to do?” Embry asked her.

Bella felt a rush of affection for Embry at that moment. Edward had left very little to her when they had been dating, he had made decisions for her. Embry always gave her a choice. She knew it was the minimum he could do, and he definitely did more than that, but that one small thing warmed her inside.

“Come in with me?” 

“Of course, always.”

Bella entered the house carefully, and switched a light on, and gasped as she came face to face with Alice.

“Alice.”

“Bella!” She cried, immediately drawing her into a hug.

“Alice, what are you doing here?”

“Why don’t you explain to me how you’re alive?! Also who’s this?”

“This is Embry.”

Alice sniffed for a second before blocking her nose. Bella had noticed out of the corner of her eye that Embry was trying to block his nose from the smell too, but he had been more discreet about it.

“Right.” Alice said blankly.

“Bells, I’ll wait outside for you, if you want?”

“Thanks Bry.” She whispered.

“No problem.” He said, before politely excusing himself.

“Bella, how are you alive, and what happened to your face?” Alice asked, shocked, as she pulled Bella down onto the couch.

“There was an accident with my face, but that’s not important. What do you mean how am I alive?”

“Well, I saw you jump off a cliff! Why would you try and kill yourself?”

“I didn’t. Victoria was chasing me, so I had to. The wolves got her. Embry and Jacob got me out of the water.”

Alice stared at her blankly for a second.

“I- I don’t know what to say Bella. Can’t even have a normal life can you?”

“Sorry, no.”

Alice pinched the space between her eyebrows for a second, before she stood.

“I need to ring Carlisle. Let him know what’s happening.”

“Okay. Embry, can you come and keep me company?” Bella called.

“Sure.” He called back.

“I’ll be right back.” Alice promised.

Bella stared at her for a second, but believed her.

Embry curled up with her on the couch, wrapping a blanket around his imprint to keep her warm, although it was pointless considering she had his body heat to keep her warm.

Bella leant forward and pressed a soft kiss to Embry’s lips which he gladly accepted.

“I love you Bells.”

“Love you too Bry.”

She kissed him again, and he kissed back eagerly. 

Bella was about to kiss him again, when the phone rang.

“I’ll get it.” Embry said, darting up.

Bella watched as he answered the phone carefully.

“Hello?”

“Who’s this?” The voice on the other end said.

“Embry Call.”

“Where’s Bella?”

Embry turned to look at her, and she shrugged and snuggled further down into the couch, clearly too drained to get up.

“Resting, why?”

The man on the other end didn’t say anything, instead slamming the phone down. 

Embry shrugged, putting the phone back on the receiver, and joining Bella once more on the couch.

….

Alice stayed for half an hour longer, although she did seem confused at the presence of Embry.

Bella didn’t want to tell her anything, so let her wonder. 

“Bella, I have to go.” Alice said eventually, rising from her seat.

“Okay. It was lovely seeing you.”

“You too. You’ll see me again soon.” She said, her eyes blank.

Bella didn’t exactly know what that meant. Soon wasn’t the same for vampires, time for them passed differently, so it could be years before she had to see her again.

Bella was conflicted. She wasn’t entirely sure she wanted to see Alice again, as Alice might bring Edward, and she would be quite happy to never have to see Edward again. She had Embry, and she had no regrets, but she didn’t want to reminisce on the relationship she had endured with the seventeen year old vampire.

As Alice left, Bella turned to Embry.

“Do you want to stay the night, not for anything, you know, but for comfort.”

“Of course baby. I’d never expect anything, don’t worry, but I’ll be here. As long as you need me.”

“Thanks love.”

….

When Alice had said soon, she had meant it.

Two days after Victoria had been killed, Bella was returning home from school, and once she got home, she immediately knew something had changed, she could tell there was someone in her house.

“Hello?”

“Upstairs Bella!” Alice’s twinkly voice called.

Bella scowled.

“Up in a minute!”

She dropped her bag and rushed upstairs, kind of eager to get Alice out of her house.

Embry was patrolling tonight, but she would be seeing Jacob and staying the night there as Charlie was working late, and he was worried about her being home alone.

Bella froze as she reached her room.

Sitting on her bed, as if he owned the place, was Edward. He looked exactly the same as he always had, but now his image filled Bella with rage. Very much deserved rage.

“Bella.” He breathed.

“What are you doing here?” She said blankly, fists clenched.

“We’re back in town. All of us.” Alice explained.

Edward didn’t say anything, he was too busy staring in horror at Bella’s scarred face.

Bella sighed.

At school, after the accident, for a while people had stared at her, all horrified on her behalf, but now despite it only being like a month since it had happened, she was used to it. The people she loved most, the people who mattered, didn’t care about the scars.

“Okay, so what are you doing in my room?” Bella asked crossly.

“Your face.” Edward finally whispered.

“Leave it.” Bella hissed.

Edward didn’t say anything, but looked at Alice, who nodded quickly.

Before she knew what had happened, Bella was grabbed, and she could feel herself falling for a moment before air began whooshing past her, and she knew she was being held by a vampire. A running vampire.

“LET ME GO!” She screamed.

Edward ignored her.

Before she knew it, she was sitting on a couch, which she had been aggressively deposited on, in the Cullen’s living room.

“Why am I here?” She hissed.

Her eyes cast around the room, and she immediately noticed the surprised and somewhat horrified looks on the vampires’ faces. She quickly took inventory and realised everyone was there, and she grew more angry.

“Edward, didn’t you ask permission to bring her here?” Carlisle asked softly.

“I- I didn’t think, but it’s fine because-” He began.

“NO IT ISN’T FINE! I DIDN’T ASK TO BE BROUGHT HERE!” Bella screamed, not really caring that she was making a scene.

Esme looked horrified, as did Carlisle. Emmett looked as if he wasn’t entirely sure how to feel, as did Alice and Jasper. Rosalie, as usual, was scowling angrily at Bella.

“Bella, we can sort this out, but first, what happened to your face?” Esme asked softly.

“Nothing, an accident. Now, can I be returned home.” She demanded, not really caring that she was being rude.

“Your face.” Edward whispered.

“My face is fine!”

“If we change her, it’ll go.” Jasper muttered.

“You change me, and I’ll reveal to everyone what you are.” Bella threatened.

Jasper froze, as did the rest of them.

“Bella, what happened while we were gone?” Carlisle asked softly.

“It doesn’t matter, it doesn’t concern you. I want to go home, I have plans.”

“I’ll take you home soon love, but we need to talk-” Edward began.

“Don’t you dare call me love Edward Cullen. You are not my love. You have no right to call me that name!”

No one seemed to know how to feel about that, apart from the confusion that was evident on Alice’s face. 

“But Bella-” He began.

“But nothing! You were gone! What, did you think you’d come back and everything would be fine? We’d be back together again before you knew it?” She spat.

“Yes.” He whispered.

Everyone was frozen, and Bella used it to her advantage, and walked over to Edward, and kicked him, hard.

Even she, with normal hearing, heard her bone break, and she let out a cry.

“Take me home.” She demanded, tears beginning to fall down her face.

“Yes, of course. Do you want me to deal with your foot first?” Carlisle requested.

Bella dithered for a second.

“No, I’ll get someone else to deal with it. Take me home.”

“I will.” Edward offered.

“No, someone else. Anyone else.”

It only took a moment for them to agree that Carlisle was the best for the job, and the entire ride home Bella refused to talk to the man, instead angrily shifting in her seat, trying to get used to the pain.

“I’m sorry Bella.” Carlisle told her softly as she reached for the door handle.

She turned, and looked at him for a second.

“Me too.”

Bella had to hobble into the house, and then she collapsed on the floor grabbing the landline phone as she went, immediately typing in Jacob’s number as she did.

“Bella?” He asked immediately.

“Jacob.” She sobbed out.

She hadn’t been aware she was crying, nor had she been aware of how shaken up she really felt, but now everything seemed bad, and she wanted nothing more than to be snuggled up with Embry.

“Bella? What’s going on? Where are you? We thought you’d be here by now!”

Bella looked carefully at her watch. She hadn’t noticed that it had been an hour and a half since she had first arrived home. In some ways the incidents had all happened so fast, which shouldn’t have really surprised her, but for some reason it did.

“Jacob, something happened. Can you come get me?”

“Of course. I’ll be there in fifteen minutes, and I’ll drive your truck back to mine, is that okay?”

“Yes, I want Embry Jacob, I want Embry.”

Jake wasn’t entirely sure what was happening, but Bella seemed shaken.

“He’s patrolling Bells, you know that.”

“I want Embry.” She sobbed.

Jacob didn’t know what to do.

“I’ll come and get you okay Bella, and then we’ll see what we can do. What happened though Bells, are you okay?”

“My legs hurt.”

“Okay Bella. Do you need to go to the hospital?”

“I-maybe.”

“Okay Bella, I’ll be there soon I promise. Stay safe until then, okay?”

“Thanks Jacob.” She whispered, still trying to stem her tears.

She heard the line go dead, and she flinched, settling down.

She knew she would have to tell Charlie something, and she was pretty willing to tell him the truth, albeit changed a bit because he couldn’t know about vampires, and also because she didn’t want him to actually be arrested, as that would put Charlie in danger more than anything.

It didn’t take her long to decide to tell her Dad that Edward had confronted her and in anger she had kicked him and broken her leg, if that was what was actually up with it. She was sure her Dad would be proud of her, in a slightly odd way, he had always hated Edward.

….

Jacob had been horrified when he reached her, but had quickly carried her into the truck.

On the way over, he had heard from Embry that there were leeches back in Forks, and Sam had easily been able to identify them as the Cullens. 

Jacob had quickly let them know something had happened to Bella too, and he was going to pick her up.

Embry had panicked at that, and Paul had quickly swabbed patrols with him, wanting to make everything easier on Bella and Embry, as he was still extremely guilty about how he had hurt Bella, and was trying to make it up to them, although Bella had forgiven him. Jacob wasn’t actually sure that Embry had.

Sam had decided to declare a pack meeting at Emily’s, as soon as Bella and Jacob arrived.

….

By the time they had pulled into Emily’s, Bella had stopped crying, although she was still shaking.

At the door to her truck, Bella was immediately carried off by Embry, who had pushed his face deep into her hair, desperate for some reassurance that his imprint was safe.

Jacob quickly followed them into the house, and the pack had made space for Embry on the couch and he had immediately sat Bella on his lap.

“Bella, can we ask what happened?” Sam asked carefully.

“When I got home from school, Alice and Edward Cullen were waiting there for me. I went upstairs, and Edward Cullen when he saw my face, grabbed me and ran with me back to their house.”

The pack broke out in mutters again.

“Then what happened?” Sam asked, effectively shutting the other members of the pack up.

“I was dumped on a couch, and Edward immediately began talking about how he wanted to change me to get rid of the scars, which I obviously protested to, and I kept demanding they take me home.”

Bella could feel Embry’s anger, and she began to wonder for a second if she should move, just in case he accidentally phased. 

She shot a look at Sam, who clearly seemed to know what she was thinking, but he gave her a soft look, reassuring her.

“Then what?”

“Edward kept talking about changing me, and getting back together with me, and I lost my temper and screamed at them all. Edward was being horrible, so rude and assuming, and I kicked him hard.”

“Emily, can you take a look at her foot?” Jacob asked quietly.

Emily didn’t even think for a moment before she stood there, getting ready to deal with it.

“Just a sprain.” She whispered carefully after examining it for a minute or so.

“Thanks.”

“I’ll wrap it for you.”

“Bella, do you think the Cullen’s will be staying?” Sam asked her carefully

“I don’t know. I hope not.”

“All right. Everyone, we need to go and speak to the Cullen’s.” Sam said, his voice leaving no room for argument.

Embry shot Sam a look.

“Embry, you can stay here, Bella will need you.”

“Thank you Sam.”

Sam nodded, before he and the rest of the boys and Leah quickly made their way out of the house.

….

“There’s wolves approaching.” Emmett said, alerting the rest of the house as he stood on the porch.

Everyone immediately made their way outside, knowing they had to be ready if a fight were to occur, although Carlisle doubted it.

When the wolves arrived, Edward stood in front, looking at them, clearly ready.

“They want me to translate.” Edward told his family.

Carlisle nodded.

“Sam, the alpha, wants to know if we plan on staying in Forks?”

“Yes Sam, for now I think we will, but we haven’t fully made arrangements yet.” Carlisle informed the wolves.

“He asks that we tell them as soon as we know.”

“Of course.” Carlisle agreed.

“They also want to tell us that Bella Swan is under their protection, and we are not to go near here.” Edward said, voice breaking slightly.

“What?!” Alice said, her anger evident.

“Why is Bella under your protection?” Carlisle asked, curious.

“Oh.” Edward said, clearly reading what the wolf said in his mind.

“Edward?” Carlisle prompted.

“Bella is the imprint, which is like a soulmate, of one of the wolves. Embry Call.” He said hissing the name.

Carlisle felt for his youngest son. He knew there was nothing he could or should do to attempt to break them up, and he also knew it was Edward’s fault. If Edward hadn’t pushed so much for them to leave, they wouldn't have. Bella wouldn’t have spent so much time on the reservation with the wolves if they hadn’t left Forks, left her alone.

“We understand. We will leave Bella alone of course, unless she comes to us.” Carlisle said carefully.

The wolf snarled slightly, it’s dark fur rippling as it did before it nodded.

“They also want to remind us of the treaty. We are not to bite anyone.” Edward muttered.

Carlisle nodded. He knew about the treaty of course, he was the one to ask for it in the first place, and he knew he had made a mistake even considering biting Bella that day. He had been worried for her, as had the rest of them when they had seen her scars, but that was no excuse.

“We won’t bite anyone, and we will stay away from Bella.” Carlisle easily agreed.

The animal looked at him for a moment longer before nodding, snapping its jaw’s shut, indicating for the other wolves to leave, and then running off itself into the night, howling for a moment as it went.

As they went, Edward’s face contorted in pain, and he stormed off to his room.

Esme winced as she heard his door frame break about with how hard he slammed it.

“Well, this wasn’t expected.” Emmett muttered, trying to lighten the mood.

Carlisle sighed, knowing his youngest son wouldn’t get over this easy, but also knowing it was entirely his fault.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review and leave kudos, it really makes my day.


End file.
